Please Don't Leave Me
by GabanaF
Summary: Rachel irá para a NYADA em alguns dias. Quinn quer contar seus sentimentos para ela, mas não sabe como. Então, Santana dá uma ajudinha à amiga.


— Mr. Schue posso fazer um anúncio? — perguntou Rachel com a mão levantada.

— Claro, Rachel — respondeu o professor, já acostumado com as interrupções da aluna.

— Eu só queria dizer que, após as Nacionais, vou finalmente sair de Lima. Fui aceita na NYADA!

Quinn, que observava Rachel desinteressada, se aprumou na cadeira, obviamente surpresa. Santana a olhou pelo canto do olho enquanto Rachel era envolvida por um abraço do grupo e ganhava um beijo de Finn.

A loira engoliu em seco. Rachel iria embora. A garota que amava iria para Nova York. Tudo o que fizera durante o ano, o quanto se aproximara dela, fora em vão. Rachel jamais voltaria para Lima. Iria com o maldito do Finn, que mal sabia a diferença entre Tony Hawk e Tony Award, para Nova York. Todo o ano trabalhando para que isso não fosse necessário, agora jogado no lixo.

Ela suspirou, sentindo-se derrotada. Brittany pareceu perceber o quanto Quinn estava mal e largou de comemorar com Rachel para lhe dar um abraço. O bom de ter se assumido para ela e Santana era que elas jamais a julgariam, visto que formavam o único casal lésbico assumido do colégio.

Brittany fitou Santana, pedindo para que ela também demonstrasse apoio. A morena apertou a mão de Quinn, revirando os olhos. Sabia que a transformação da amiga no começo do ano fora por causa de Rachel. Seu sumiço durante o verão, o cabelo rosa, sua união às Skanks, tudo era para esconder quem ela realmente era e o que sentia por Rachel. Até que Shelby e Beth reapareceram em sua vida, e a fizeram perceber que não ganharia Rachel ou se tornaria amiga dela se continuasse a agir daquela maneira. Quinn voltou ao que era, porém mais amável com Rachel e tentando se aproximar dela a todo custo.

Assim, o ano foi passando lentamente, Quinn se aproveitando de cada minuto que tinha com Rachel, escutando suas reclamações de Finn e ajudando-a a preencher os formulários para toda universidade de artes em Nova York que encontravam por aí. Quinn tentava ao máximo ignorar que Rachel iria mesmo embora ao fim do ano. Estava feliz por ela, é claro, mas parecia que estava perdendo parte de seu coração quando ela dissera que fora aceita numa daquelas universidades.

* * *

— Ei — chamou Rachel no corredor, indo até uma Quinn triste arrumando algo em seu armário. — O que aconteceu com você ontem? Nem ligou quando disse que tinha conseguido entrar.

— Estou feliz por você, Rachel, sério — disse Quinn, pegando o livro surrado de História Americana —, mas nós só temos mais duas semanas juntas. Depois disso, jamais vamos nos ver.

A verdade era que Quinn mandara seu boletim escolar secretamente para várias universidades em Nova York também, mas como não recebera nenhuma resposta, a saída era se matricular na Universidade da Califórnia e ir para lá. Apenas uma única coisa a separava de Rachel: 5000 quilômetros.

— Não diga isso — falou Rachel, chocada. — Nós temos muita história, Quinn. Você é a mãe da minha meia-irmã, lembra? Considerando isso, é minha mãe, então preciso que você cuide de mim também.

Quinn riu da lógica louca de Rachel.

— Além disso, temos o Baile de Formatura. Você e Rory definitivamente vão ganhar. Falando nisso, como vocês estão? — ela indagou, desviando um pouco do assunto.

Quinn e Rory — o estudante vindo da Irlanda — embarcaram num namoro falso depois de ele tentar algo com Brittany e Santana tentar matá-lo jogando-o nas escadas. Quando o Glee descobriu, ela teve que se assumir para o clube, pedindo finalmente Brittany em namoro. Quinn cuidou de Rory como se ele fosse seu irmão mais novo. Ele disse que queria ter mais confiança e não ser tão tímido; Quinn ainda tinha aquele sonho antigo — que mesmo depois de sua transformação radical continuava — de ser rainha do baile. Os objetivos bateram e eles estavam juntos falsamente desde então.

— Estamos bem — respondeu Quinn. — Porém, de vez em quando ainda não consigo entender o que ele fala.

Rachel riu.

— Enfim, temos as Nacionais, também. E eu prometo não ter nenhum beijo, por que nós vamos ganhar! Nós dominaremos o McKinley High depois com aquele troféu gigante.

Quinn sorriu, baixando os olhos. Rachel pegou a mão dela, também sorrindo intensamente. A loira mordeu o lábio, ignorando a corrente elétrica que passou pelo seu corpo quando a morena lhe tocou.

— Temos muito que comemorar Quinn. Ainda há muito para o nosso _grand finale_.

* * *

As duas semanas restantes para o final do semestre passaram rápido como um trovão. O baile veio e dessa vez Quinn conseguiu sua esperada vitória ao lado de Rory. Como Rachel previra, o Glee ganhara as Nacionais, e pela primeira vez nenhum garoto do colégio jogou raspadinha neles quando voltaram. Pelo contrário, pareciam olhá-los com certo respeito quando passavam pelos corredores.

Quinn sentia orgulho de todos, em especial de Rachel. Aquela vitória acrescentaria muitos pontos em seu currículo. Infelizmente, a única coisa que acrescentaria no currículo de Quinn seria... nada. Não sabia por que escolhera fazer um curso tão bobo quanto Direito quando tinha certeza de que suas habilidades nas Artes eram muito mais proveitosas do que nas de aulas normais.

— Ei, Quinn — disse Rory parando no armário da garota durante o intervalo para uma das últimas aulas do dia. — Feliz último dia de aula.

Quinn o encarou, furiosa.

— Desculpa. Eu só queria agradecer por ter me levado ao baile como seu acompanhante. Foi legal ter ganhado, e também divertido, apesar de você ter ficado encarando a Berry o tempo todo. — Ele riu da expressão de terror da garota. — Eu não vou contar pra ninguém, relaxe. Obrigado também por me deixar ficar na sua casa quando Santana me expulsou da casa de Brittany. — Ele franziu a testa, tentando lembrar-se da algo mais. — Ah sim, e pelo prêmio das Nacionais. Foi divertido cantar naquele palco enorme. O meu ano foi ótimo, em parte por sua causa.

Rory a abraçou. Quinn sentiu o peso das responsabilidades que tomaria a partir das três horas daquele dia sumir. Sentiria falta de Rory. Jamais tinha tido um namorado falso e um amigo tão bom quanto ele.

— Juno, você é gay, solte o _leprechaun_ — disse Santana ao se aproximar dos dois com Brittany ao seu lado.

— Cala a boca, Santana — reclamou Quinn, se desgrudando de Rory.

O garoto encarou Santana, que já tinha devolvido seu uniforme das Cheerios, assim como Brittany, com certo respeito. Não aparentava ter mais medo dela. Quinn sorriu ao notar isso. Pelo menos um de seus planos daquele ano havia funcionado.

— Fez suas malas para Cali? — perguntou Santana, séria.

— Achei que a Quinn iria para a Califórnia — murmurou Brittany, confusa.

Santana encarou Rory profusamente. O garoto entendeu o recado e puxou Brittany para longe dali.

— Vai cantar para o hobbit hoje? — perguntou a morena sem rodeios.

Quinn deu de ombros, fingindo desinteresse. Santana bateu o pé, irritada.

— Quinn, ela vai embora _amanhã_! — ela exclamou. — Vocês vão se falar apenas via _Skype_ ou uma daquelas outras redes sociais bobas da internet. Seu tempo acabou Fabray. Se não cantar para ela hoje, tudo o que você fez esse ano terá sido em vão. Então, você saberá o que é perder uma pessoa de verdade, sem ter feito nada para consegui-la de volta.

Santana não queria acrescentar tanta agressividade em sua fala, mas tinha saído sem querer. Sabia que Quinn sentia-se frágil, perdida, e tinha que fazer alguma para que ela conseguisse terminar o ano sentindo-se bem.

— Quinn... — disse ela, levantando o rosto da loira e acabou encontrando olhos verdes desesperados — Rachel gosta de você. Dá para ver nos olhos dela. Finn não vai para Nova York, você acha mesmo que esse namoro de colégio vai durar?

Quinn desviou o olhar, deixando sua cabeça cair no ombro de Santana. A morena resistiu primeiramente, mas depois abraçou a amiga com força e sinceridade. Um pouco de ternura não faz mal a ninguém, certo?

— Reparou que essa foi a primeira vez que me chamou Rachel pelo nome dela? — disse Quinn limpando as lágrimas após um tempo, soltando-se de Santana.

— Foi coisa de momento — desviou a outra.

— Não... Depois de eu ter falado tanto na Rachel, você acabou gostando dela!

Santana revirou os olhos, rindo.

— _Santana gosta da Rachel, Santana gosta da Rachel..._ — cantarolou Quinn, feliz.

A última sineta que ouviriam no McKinley High tocou, fazendo Quinn parar de zoar Santana.

— Vamos, Juno — falou a morena, abraçando Quinn de lado. — Vamos pegar aquele hobbit para você.

* * *

— Ufa, que ano! — disse Mr. Schue, feliz. — Ganhamos as Nacionais e fizemos história no McKinley. Infelizmente, alguns de vocês não acompanharão a nossa subida na escala social do colégio. — Ele olhou para Rachel respeitosamente. — Que venha a universidade para vocês!

Os meninos que estavam nos outros anos aplaudiram os formandos. Quinn permaneceu estranhamente quieta ao receber os cumprimentos de Artie e Tina, observando Rachel de longe. Santana chutou sua cadeira, chamando sua atenção. Era agora ou nunca.

A loira respirou fundo, ergueu a mão e disse:

— Mr. Schue? Posso cantar algo? Uma música de despedida...?

Will franziu a testa, mas assentiu. Quinn levantou e se postou em frente ao piano, tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Olhou para Brittany, que lhe ergueu o polegar direito, apoiando-a. Seu olhar foi para Rory. O garoto, mesmo não sabendo o que ela estaria prestes a fazer, sorriu, encorajando-a. Por último, Quinn parou nos olhos castanhos que tanto amava. Estavam confusos, entretanto, de alguma maneira, eles a incitavam mais ainda a tomar coragem para o que tinha a dizer.

— Essa música é para Rachel — disse Quinn. — Posso ter finalmente percebido esse ano que você é legal e uma boa amiga, mas eu nunca pedi desculpas por te tratar tão mal nos nossos três primeiros anos de convivência.

— Quinn, eu... — Rachel tentou falar, porém a loira a impediu.

— Me deixe terminar... — suplicou Quinn. Não era tão fácil demonstrar o que sentia na frente de todos, especialmente esses sentimentos tão fortes. — Agora, Rach, você está indo embora, e eu não posso deixar isso acontecer.

"Rachel... Não quero que você vá. Não quero ir também, por que ninguém naquela Califórnia será como você ou como qualquer outro aqui no Glee. Esse ano... Foi como um pedido de desculpas prolongado por tudo que eu já te fiz sofrer. Seja nas vezes que eu roubei o Finn ou o Puck de você, ou quando eu magoava você por simplesmente achar que poderia me fazer bem, quando na verdade me destruía por dentro. Porém, eu sinto que a coisa toda não terá um fim completo se eu não cantar essa música para você."

Ela acenou para Brad, que começou a tocar o piano. A banda logo o acompanhou. Quinn sorriu; as lágrimas já caindo copiosamente. Rachel prestava atenção atentamente, tentando entender o porquê de Quinn estar daquela maneira. Finn olhava para os lados, parecendo perdido.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_

_How many times have I kicked you outta here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_When my heart is... broken_

Quinn mordeu os lábios ao dizer a última palavra. Estava mesmo quebrado, seu coração. Machucado, destruído. Há anos, tantos que ela não se lembrava de como era ser feliz, ou parcialmente feliz. Porém, Rachel a fazia reviver bons momentos da infância, quando era ainda aquela Lucy feia e gordinha, que não se sentia bem consigo mesma, mas que se sentia ótima quando estava com os pais em qualquer programa bobo de família.

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

Seus pais, Finn, Puck, Beth… Todos de alguma forma iam embora da sua vida, e Rachel era a única que ela realmente que não queria que fosse, por que sua vida parecia tão completa quando estava perto dela. Se não estivesse tão longe, poderia protegê-la dos maus que a Broadway poderia lhe causar. Se sua vida fosse justa por pelo menos um segundo, ela poderia ter um futuro com Rachel.

_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that make me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty_

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_

_But baby I don't mean it_

_I mean it, I promise_

Os olhos de Quinn não conseguiam se desviar dos de Rachel. Desde o começo do ano queria cantar essa música, mas nunca tivera coragem de fazer uma pequena versão acústica para ela em seu quarto nas vezes em que Rachel fora para lá, reclamar de um solo injusto dado para Mercedes ou ajudá-la a preparar uma refeição enquanto sua mãe estava num encontro. E quantas vezes ela perdera essa oportunidade... Quantas vezes ela poderia ter dito tudo isso, mas não disse...

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

"Rachel, eu te amo", era o que os olhos de Quinn e sua apresentação tentavam dizer. "Pare de abraçar o Finn. Ele não te merece. Eu te amo, por favor, diga que me ama de volta." A garota foi se aproximando da morena e pegou suas mãos, tirando-as das mãos gigantes de Finn, para cantar o verso mais lindo de toda a canção.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

_I can't be without you; you're my perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you, I'm sorry._

_Please, please don't leave me_

_Baby please don't leave me_

_No, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me no, no, no_

O clube inteiro já havia se derretido. Rory sorria abobado, enquanto Brittany e Santana faziam carinho uma na outra. Finn, contudo, mantinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Kurt comentava algo para Blaine em seu ouvido, e Quinn não se importava se eles sabiam ou não se ela era gay. O que importava era que estava contando da melhor maneira do mundo que amava alguém.

E como amava Rachel Berry...

_I always say how I don't need you, _

_But it's gonna come right back to this._

_Please, don't leave me._

_No._

_No, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me, oh no, no, no._

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

Ao fim da apresentação, Rachel já tinha rodado a sala do coral inteira acompanhando os movimentos de Quinn, que a segurava firmemente pela mão. Quando parou de cantar, Quinn puxou a morena para perto dela, invadindo totalmente seu espaço pessoal, finalmente podendo sentir o perfume da pequena de perto, muito perto. Puxou Rachel para um abraço, beijando-lhe a testa dela.

— Eu te amo, Rachel — sussurrou Quinn no seu ouvido, de modo para ninguém no Glee ouvisse. — Te amo e não posso deixar você ir por que você foi a única felicidade que me ocorreu em anos.

— Quinn, eu também te amo — disse Rachel, se afastando delicadamente da loira —, mas...

— Não, não, não, sem "mas" — retrucou Quinn, puxando Rachel de volta para si. — "Mas" só estraga as coisas.

— Eu tenho que ir para Nova York, Quinn. É meu sonho, sempre foi. Você é... Se tivesse um jeito de você também ir, nós alugaríamos um apartamento, moraríamos juntas, viveríamos felizes, mas...

Quinn sorriu tristemente com a imaginação de Rachel. Como queria que aquilo fosse verdade... O clube observava num silêncio um tanto deprimente. Rory engoliu em seco e olhou para Santana, perguntando silenciosamente se era permitido dizer o que precisava dizer naquele momento.

— Rápido _leprechaun_ — Santana disse. — Antes que a Juno e o hobbit sigam caminhos separados.

— Hm, Quinn? — chamou Rory, levantando-se. — Lembra de quando eu disse hoje que você me deu um dos melhores anos da minha vida? Então, eu queria lhe agradecer de alguma forma. Há uns dias atrás, essa carta chegou à sua casa. Porém, Santana não me deixou entregá-la.

Quinn fitou Santana ceticamente, soltando Rachel do abraço e pegando o papel que Rory segurava. Ela o abriu e mal teve tempo de lê-la direito: só o símbolo que estava nela já fez Quinn pular de excitação.

— É da Universidade de Nova York! — exclamou, lendo a carta com os olhos rapidamente. — Fui aceita na NYU!

Ela pulou em Rachel e a abraçou novamente, dessa vez ao soltá-la dando-lhe um selinho, meio que sem querer. A morena não pareceu se importar, pois quase aprofundou o beijo se não fosse a tossida grave de Mr. Schuester.

Mas Quinn ignorou. Teria muito tempo para beijar Rachel em Nova York.

* * *

— Santana, sua vadia! — gritou Quinn, num misto de irritação e felicidade mais tarde no mesmo dia, quando a turma inteira do Glee se reunira no Breadstix. — Você sabia disso há dias, e usou o coitado do Rory para que eu pudesse cantar para a Rachel!

Santana apenas riu. Na mesa estavam ela, Brittany, Quinn e Rachel, que parecia meio fora de rumo, sentada ali com as outras três. Mercedes estava com seu namorado que Quinn jamais decorava o nome e Kurt e Blaine. Rory e Finn sentavam com Puck e Sugar, que acima de tudo formavam um casal fofo. Finn de vez em quando lançava olhares à mesa das meninas, mas era somente para sorrir bobamente ou cumprimentá-las em silêncio. Ele parecera levar na boa o término do namoro com Rachel. Talvez soubesse que jamais duraria com os dois longes um do outro.

— A Berry aqui gosta de drama, não é hobbit? — disse Santana, dando de ombros. Rachel ficou vermelha com a menção de seu nome. — Para você ganhá-la, eu teria que jogar todas as peças. Eu só dei a opção mais poderosa.

— Ainda assim, você mentiu pra mim — retrucou Quinn, fingindo estar triste.

— Santana, Quinn está usando sarcasmo? — indagou Brittany inocentemente, entrando na conversa.

Santana suspirou e confirmou com a cabeça.

— Vocês, Kurt e Blaine irão para Nova York amanhã, eu e Brittany vamos com glória para Virginia, e pouco me importa para onde os outros vão. Foi um bom ano apesar de tudo, não foi?

Quinn riu e concordou. Ela pegou a mão de Rachel e a abraçou de lado. Era estranha a sensação de ter jogado tudo pro ar para ir fazer universidade em Nova York por causa de um amor. Não tinha idéia do que esperar quando chegasse pela segunda vez no JFK no outro dia. Talvez as coisas dessem certo na manhã seguinte, talvez dessem certo no ano que vem ou talvez jamais funcionassem. Entretanto, ela sabia de uma coisa: estaria com Rachel, e ela sabia, mais do que ninguém, que um amor valia muito mais do que dinheiro e poder. Contanto que estivesse com Rachel, aquela aventura seria uma das melhores de sua vida.


End file.
